In Her Eyes
by Wolfsnivy700
Summary: Iris and Cilan end up getting stuck in the rain together. Will this escalate well? Wishfulshipping, PikachuxSnivy mentioned. WARNING: Slightly cliche and very fluffy. (At least in my opinion)
**Hi! This is another short Wishfulshipping one-shot! This pair is growing on me, TBH. Onward to the story!**

* * *

Cilan, Ash and Iris were sitting down to get a bite to eat before they continued their trek towards Mistralton City. As usual, Cilan's food was outstanding.

"Mm!" Ash said, with his mouth full. "Thish ish delicioush!"

"Ash, don't talk with your mouth full! Geez, such a kid!" Iris criticized.

"Now, now," Cilan interjected, trying to break up their argument before it started. "It's all right."

Ash swallowed, and looked over at their Pokémon eating. His gaze focused on Pikachu and Snivy. Every now and then, Pikachu would walk over to Snivy and gently tap it on the shoulder. Snivy would turn around and chase Pikachu, who would run away happily. He could hear the Pokémon giggling all the way over there.

"That's an interesting game Pikachu and Snivy are playing," Ash commented. Iris looked over at the pair, playing happily together, and sighed.

"Ash, you can be SO dense!"

"Huh?" Was the confused reply from the young boy.

"They're flirting, Ash!"

"Flirting? What's that?" Ash asked.

"It's a kind of courting ritual," Cilan answered. "Most humans use it. Basically, someone will tease you, talk with you, and try to get close to you when they're attracted to you. That's basically flirting."

"Agh!" Iris scoffed. "Don't you know _anything_ about love?!"

"W-well, I thought I-"

"That was not an explanation on flirting, it was a science lesson!"

"B-but I was-"

"I'm still confused," Ash interrupted.

"I hate you both!" Iris yelled, and marched away into the forest. Ash and Cilan looked at each other, confused.

"What was _that_ all about?" Ash asked, incredulously.

"I don't know," Cilan mused, looking off in the direction she had left. "But she's in a sour mood, that's for sure."

* * *

It had been an hour and a half since Iris had left, and the two trainers were starting to get worried. "I wonder if she's lost?" Cilan suggested.

"Iris is just doing her own thing," Ash said. "She'll be back in no time."

"I hope so," Cilan said, worried, looking at the sky. It was overcast and dark. "Because I've got a feeling we'll be dealing with some bitter weather any minute now."

As if it was on cue, big, fat raindrops were beginning to fall down onto Ash and Cilan. "Uh oh," Ash said, looking up. "Maybe we _should_ go looking for Iris." The two trainers opened their umbrellas and started to search the forest. Within a few minutes, it was coming down hard. Cilan finally spotted Iris huddled under a tree with her Axew.

"Iris!" he called. "There you are!" Iris looked up.

"Cilan? Thank goodness!" she cheered, but then suddenly her facial expression turned angry. "But I'm still mad at you," she muttered.

"Come here! Do you have your umbrella?"

"No, I left it at camp."

"Well I guess we'll just have to make do with one," Cilan decided. So Iris reluctantly huddled under the umbrella with him. It was extremely cramped, so they had to awkwardly lean against one another to prevent each other from getting wet.

"Where's Ash?" she asked. Cilan looked around, surprised. Where _was_ Ash? He must have got separated from him in the search.

"I don't know, but he has his umbrella, so he'll be fine," Cilan replied. "For now, let's find camp." They searched for hours, but no matter what, they couldn't find their way back to the camp. It was getting dark, so they decided to just find shelter for the night.

"There!" Iris pointed to a small cave hidden behind some bushes.

"Are you sure, Iris? Wild Pokémon could be in there," Cilan said, uncertainly.

"Unless you just want to stay in the rain!" Iris scoffed, already making her way towards the cave. Cilan had no choice but to follow her. Inside the cave, they started a fire with a couple sticks and stones they found in the back of the cave. The rain showed no signs of stopping, and there was suddenly a huge crash of thunder, which made Iris jump.

"It's so loud!" she exclaimed, grabbing onto Cilan's arm. She then suddenly realized that she was still mad at him, and let go and turned away.

"Iris, why did what I said earlier make you angry?" Cilan asked. Iris turned around quickly.

"Because! You try to turn everything logical and scientific and stuff, but you never have any imagination! You wouldn't know love if it was staring you in the eyes!" Iris snapped, glaring at him.

"Iris-"

"Goodnight." And Iris laid down, and turned with her back facing him. Cilan thought about what she'd said to him. He wouldn't know love if it was staring him in the eyes...If it was staring him in the eyes...it was staring him in the eyes.

Staring him in the eyes.

What had he seen in Iris's eyes then. He'd seen a girl who was desperate, a girl who wanted to be understood.

All this time was it really...? Was that why she got so frustrated?

Cilan looked at Iris laying down next to him. Did he also feel the same way? Before he could stop himself, he said, "Iris?"

She sat up and glared at him. "What?"

There was only one way to find out.

Cilan pulled Iris closer and softly kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened, but slowly she closed them. A few seconds later, they broke apart. Iris stared at him in complete shock.

"Wh-wha-what did you just- huh? I- uh- I'm- WHA?!" was all that came out of her mouth. She couldn't believe it. Cilan was her first kiss. CILAN of all people! She was extremely weirded out, but a small part of her...enjoyed it?

"You thought I wouldn't know love if it was staring me in the eyes, but I did, Iris. I could see it in your eyes. The affection you-" Cilan began, but was quickly interrupted.

"Oh my gosh! Why are you always so dramatic?!" Iris complained, but she had a slight smile.

Just then, a bright light shone on them.

"There you guys are!" Ash cheered, holding a flashlight. "I finally found you! By the way, why are you two holding each other like that?" Iris shrieked, embarassed, and drew back from Cilan, who just laughed.

As they walked back to camp, Iris was only half listening to Ash chattering about his old friend May. She was mainly thinking about how maybe, just maybe, the green-haired trainer knew a bit more about love than she thought.

* * *

 **Okay! This was extremely cliche, kind of, but I hoped you enjoyed it! Until next time!**


End file.
